Ils ne savent pas
by Angelica R
Summary: [S7 UA] : "Elle les regarde, et elle soupire. Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne sauront jamais." Les pensées de Robin et son point de vue dans un Hypérion Height maudit et avec quelques changements. SwanQueen. Hookfire. Robin/Alice. Cendrillon/Henry.


Ils ne savent pas.

[S7 UA] : "Elle les regarde, et elle soupire. Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne sauront jamais." Les pensées de Robin et son point de vue dans un Hypérion Height maudit et avec quelques changements. SwanQueen. Hookfire. Robin/Alice. Cendrillon/Henry.

 **ND'A :** **Tout le monde est maudit sauf Robin (en tout cas, elle se souvient). Et Neal est vivant (parce que pourquoi pas). Le Hook du Wishverse seul est présent.** **Established SwanQueen. Established Hookfire. Established Robin/Alice.** **Cendrillon** **/Henry.** **Mais puisque personne ne se souvient, ils ne sont pas ensembles. Et c'est une histoire triste.**

Elle les regarde.

Elle les regarde, et elle soupire.

Ils semblent heureux, mais ils ne le sont pas.

Et c'est triste, tellement triste.

À cause d'une chose.

Ils ne savent pas.

Ils ne sauront jamais.

Un jour, un jour normal à Seattle, elle s'est réveillée, se souvenant.

De tout.

De la vérité.

De la magie.

De son histoire avec Alice.

Qui ne se souvenait pas d'elle.

Et Robin avait senti son cœur se briser.

Et ce n'était pas tout.

Il y avait d'autres choses, bien sûr.

Les autres, qui ne savaient pas qui ils étaient vraiment.

Particulièrement pour Emma et Regina.

Dans cette réalité, elles sont supposées se haïr (comme elles l'ont fait dans le passé. Robin ne peut que rire face à cette ironie), mais grâce à Lucy, les choses vont mieux maintenant.

Mais ils ne savent toujours pas.

Et cela ne va pas changer.

Robin sait tout. Elle a entendu des histoires à propos du passé, par Emma elle-même, Henry, Neal, ou par sa mère. Elle sait à quel point il a été difficile pour elles de trouver une fin heureuse.

Elle connaît la douleur, les difficultés pour aller à travers tout cela.

Elle sait des choses à propos de cet heureux commencement qu'elles ont eu, malgré toutes les terribles choses qu'elles ont vécu.

Et maintenant, c'est en train de recommencer.

Ils sont tous au bar de Roni, réunis, et Robin en rit presque.

Ils ont l'air si proches, et en même temps, si loin.

Pour elle, le pire est de voir Alice ( _non, Tilly, elle est Tilly ici, n'oublie pas. N'oublie jamais_ ) ne pas savoir qui elle est.

Le pire c'est de se souvenir, et de toujours l'aimer.

Elle veut pleurer, elle veut juste que la douleur cesse.

Elle veut oublier.

Et ce n'est pas juste pour Alice, ni pour les autres habitants qui ne savent rien.

Ni pour Lucy, qui veut seulement que sa famille soit réunie.

Et oui, Emma et Regina ne sont pas les seules à être séparées.

C'est aussi le cas de Neal et de Hook.

Leur relation avait toujours semblé plus ou moins étrange pour Robin (qui avait entendu des histoires à leur sujet), surtout lorsque Neal revint à la vie (grâce à Zeus, qui avait enfin compris qu'il y avait droit), avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée.

Quand elle vit ses interactions avec le Hook du Wish Realm, elle avait senti quelque chose.

Oui, il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Et même Regina et Emma l'avaient vu, et les avaient en quelque sorte aidés à se trouver.

Ces deux-là étaient finalement partis pour rechercher la fille de Hook.

Mais dans ce monde, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre.

La seule chose bonne que Robin a retiré de cette malédiction, c'est le fait que Neal et Gold (enfin, Weaver ici) savaient qu'ils étaient père et fils dans cette réalité, mais, en un sens, cela n'a fait que rendre les choses pires.

(Ouais, la malédiction ne pouvait juste pas les laisser être heureux, bien sûr.)

Neal, dans cette réalité, était un criminel.

Un voleur, plus exactement.

(A nouveau, comme il l'avait été. La malédiction avait un étrange sens de l'humour. Un mauvais, du point de vue de Robin.)

Et même si son père, hé bien… n'était pas quelqu'un de complètement très respectueux des lois, pas toujours (c'était comme cela que Robin le voyait, Weaver avait des méthodes plutôt douteuses. Rogers lui en avait parlé.), leur relation n'était pas très bonne.

En fait, Neal n'était plus un voleur désormais, et avait été délivré peu de temps avant.

Devinez qui l'avait arrêté avant cela ?

Exact, Rogers.

On pouvait dire qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup.

(Absolument pas.)

Alors, Robin regarda Regina et Emma (Roni et Cassandre.)

Oui, le nom d'Emma était Cassandre.

Robin pensait que ce nom lui aurait mieux correspondu.

À elle ou à Lucy.

Celle qui sait la vérité mais qui n'est cru de personne.

C'était ce qu'elle était d'une manière entière.

(Comme Robin, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit qu'elle savait.)

Les deux femmes parlaient désormais, riant presque et alors, Robin ressentit un léger espoir en les voyant.

Que les deux femmes qui s'aimaient si fort pourraient en fin de compte se retrouver.

Parce que, si elles le faisaient, peut-être que Neal et Hook aussi en seraient capables.

Et peut-être que Robin et Alice elles-même le feraient.

Cette dernière était là, avec Weaver, qui paraissait préoccupé. Ils parlaient, et Robin sourit en voyant à quel point Weaver semblait se comporter comme un père avec elle (même si il ne l'aurait jamais admit), et ils étaient mignons ensembles.

Agissant comme une famille.

Et elle voulait faire parti de cette famille, tellement fort que cela faisait presque mal.

(Ce qui était ironique, en tant que fille de Zelena, elle aurait dû le haïr.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas son histoire, elle n'était pas concernée par cette vieille rancœur. Elle ressentait de la pitié pour lui, parce qu'il était maudit lui aussi.

Et elle voulait être avec Alice, elle voulait qu'elle se souvienne.)

Ainsi, elle regarda le dernier couple.

Cendrillon et Henry. (Ou Jacinda et Henry.)

Tout d'abord, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils finiraient ensembles, ils paraissaient uniquement être amis.

Mais, alors que leur amitié et leur relation en générale grandissait de plus en plus, c'était de plus en plus visible qu'ils étaient en train de tomber amoureux.

Robin n'aimait Henry tant que cela (elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment non plus, ils n'étaient pas du même âge. Elle connaissait mieux Alexandra et Neal Nolan, en sécurité à Storybrooke. Ils lui manquaient.) mais elle avait été heureuse qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un dont il se souciait et qui se souciait de lui en retour.

Mais la malédiction les avait frappés, et tout s'était écroulé.

Et elle avait tout perdu.

Tout comme eux.

Elle les regarda à nouveau, voyant ceux qui vivraient heureux malgré la malédiction, si elle restait ici.

Peut-être Jacinda et Henry, si Victoria les laissait tranquille, et ne les attaquait pas.

Regina et Emma, bien sûr, c'était une évidence pour Robin, même quand il y avait cette fausse haine venant de la malédiction, elles avaient quelque chose.

Et maintenant, cela pouvait marcher.

Mais Neal et Hook, ou elle et Alice ?

Non.

Juste non.

Elle n'avait aucun espoir à ce sujet, pas pendant la malédiction.

Alice ne se souvenait pas d'elle, n'était pas intéressée par elle (ou du moins elle ne le lui montrait pas) et Robin n'avait toujours pas osé lui parler.

C'était pire pour Hook et Neal, qui se haïssaient l'un l'autre, malgré les efforts de Lucy.

Robin finit son verre, quelque peu sans espoir quant au futur.

Son seul espoir était Lucy.

Elle se jura de parler à la petite fille le jour qui suivrait.

Et de lui dire la vérité, qu'elle se souvenait.

Elles devaient faire quelque chose.

Et peut-être qu'alors, elle retrouverait son Alice, et qu'elles seraient à nouveau comme autrefois.

Et peut-être qu'alors ils seraient tous heureux.

Elle l'espérait.

Mais pas maintenant.

Maintenant, elle les regarde, et sa seule pensée est pleine de tristesse.

Ils ne savent pas.

Et elle les plaint tout en les enviant.

Et elle pense que cela lui ferait moins mal si elle ne savait pas.

Mais elle est heureuse de se souvenir malgré tout.

Parce qu'elle est _elle-même_ , et personne d'autre.

Elle attend juste qu'Alice soit elle-même à nouveau.

Et elle attendra, elle le jure.

C'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire.

Ça, et aider Lucy à briser cette malédiction, bien sûr.

C'est une chose à laquelle leur famille est devenue assez douée.


End file.
